An Asari's Horse
by soldatj
Summary: Ranma is banished by Happosai to face a reaper. and he happens to find and rescue Liara from the cell on therum


I own nothing of what is wrote here all characters and such belongs to those that came up with the idea first.

Please read and review

"..." spoken words

***** Scene change

'...' radio message

`...` written word or thought

Ranma was staring at the pale red rock of the cave walls around him; the air was thick with sulfur making him cough. `How did I get here? Last thing I remember was a big free for all with the old freak. I was ready to nock him out, when he pulls out some old scroll. He said something about facing death, or was it the grim reaper? And when he was done chanting the world flashed white and here I am. ` Before he could think on the matter further, he heard a voice cry out. Not knowing what the voice was saying, but not caring and rushing off to help whoever was in trouble. Running down deeper into the cave, hoping down several levels of catwalks. He came up to a wall of blue light and behind it suspended in midair by more blue light was a blue skinned woman. "Whoa you're blue! How did that happen?"

Liara, trapped in the containment field, was cursing herself for messing up so much while trying to get away from the Geth. Calling out for help again in a futile effort for help to come, she heard noise outside the cell she looked up in hope that someone had come for her. She was surprised when instead of a rescue team; a young human male was standing on the platform. He seemed to be startled when he saw her, she almost felt insulted when he cried out in an odd Earth dialect. "Yes of course I'm blue, haven't you seen an Asari before. Now can you try and help me out of here before more Geth arrive?" When he just stares at her with non comprehension, she felt like bemoaning her fate. The one person that shows up doesn't speak common, how he could have gotten out here without learning that Liara didn't know. `If only I could get to my omi-tool, I would be able to switch the language to English. How do I tell him what to do now? ` The answer on what to tell him was solved as he seemed to catch what was going on.

Not understanding what the blue woman was saying, but finally figuring that she was trapped somehow. Pulling his fist back, Ranma swung at the barrier. As his fist hit it: there was a crack, a flash of pain in his hand, and the barrier was undamaged. "Dam, that hurt what the heck is that thing made of? Ok let's try this again." Liara gasped in surprise as Ranma started to glow, calling on his Ki. Calling up on all of his power Ranma swung again, this time when his fist hit the wall, even though the barrier wavered for a moment. Ranma was hopping up and down swinging his hand around in pain. "Dam, that time was even worse. But I saw that wall flicker for a moment, maybe it doesn't like his Ki? Alright let's see how it likes this." Putting thought to action he summoned a ball of Ki and shot it at the barrier. When the two collided the shield faded out, but it came back before he could get through it.

Liara gasped when the man before her started to glow, and swung at the barrier. It flicked for a moment and hope filled her; however when the human recoiled in pain that hope was dashed. He was muttering to himself as he looked back at her, and the glow around him intensified as a ball of something formed in front of him. When the ball of strange energy impacted the barrier actually faded out completely. It came back up before he could make it inside, when he launched another he charged in behind it making it inside the cell before it came back up. "Now what you need to do is go to that console and shut this off." She told him as she gets over her surprise.

After he got inside and next to the woman, she started to speak again. Still not knowing what she was saying, but seeing that she was surrounded by the same blue light. So firing a third Ki blast at the light, and the woman fell to the floor. "Ha, there we go all safe and sound now. So how did you get in there, and for that matter where is here?"

As Liara lies on the floor trying to get her breath back, she changed the translation language from common to English in hopes of him understanding her. "I would like to thank you for saving me. Can you understand me, I am afraid that I don't have your dialect in my database." Seeing that he still didn't understand her she sighed, standing up she approached him. "I have a way for us to understand each other, but it may startle you." She came up to him and grabbed his head as she spoke, "embrace eternity."

Ranma was startled when the woman came up to him and grabbed his head. Nervous about being this close to a girl he didn't try to get away as she said something, and then the world disappeared in a flash.

After Liara came out of the joining gasping at the sensations it evoked, the young man seemed to come back to himself as well. "Can you understand me now?"

As Ranma's head stopped hurting he heard the woman speak, only this time he understood what she said. "Uh, yes I can. How did you do that?"

"That's good, what I did was one of the abilities of my people. My name is Liara T'Soni, and I would like to thank you for saving me. I feared what might of happened if the Geth had found me first."

"Your welcome, my name is Ranma Saotome. Who are the Geth, and why would it have been bad if the found you? For that matter what is an Asari, I've never seen one before?"

"The Geth are very deadly synthetics, and how have you never seen an Asari? You should have at least seen some if you went to the Citadel. For that matter how did you get here, this planet is crawling with Geth."

"I've never heard of this Citadel before, and what do you mean planet? I thought we were still on Earth, how could the old man have sent me into space?"

"You didn't even know you were on a different planet? What happened to you? Never mind that right now, what we need to do is leave her as soon as possible." Walking over to the console she deactivated the barrier. "Can you make it back up to the higher platforms?"

"Of course I can, that distance isn't too far." And to prove his point he scoops up Liara bridal style and starts jumping back up the platforms. When he got to the top platform and put her down she turned around and yelled at him.

"Why did you do that?"

"Well how else were you supposed to get up her if I didn't carry you?"

"My biotics would have allowed me to jump those distances.

"What are biotics, I've never heard of them?"

"Look we can talk later when we reach my ship, if it's still in one piece. Come on lets go."

As they ran up the ramp to the large door to the cave system, it opened from the outside and three people came through it. They stopped short when they saw Ranma and Liara coming to them. One of the two women came forward. "Dr. Liara T'Soni I presume?"

AN. I am not quite sure on how to get where I want to go with this. So it may not be updated as fast as my others. If you have any suggestions on what to do it would be appreciated.

See if you can guess what my pair will eventually be?

V 1.0


End file.
